Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite
Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite is an upcoming fighting game in development by Capcom, planned for release in 2017 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Microsoft Windows. It is the sixth main entry in the Marvel vs. Capcom (series) of crossover games; the player controls characters from both Marvel Comics and Capcom in two-on-two battles. The game also uses Infinity Stones as a mechanic for assists/stat boosts. Modes: *'Story' *'Arcade' *'Versus' *'Training' *'Online' *'Extras' *'Options' Gameplay/Features Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite ''will feature two-on-two partner battles, similar to Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes and earlier installments in the franchise. The game will implement a returning gameplay mechanic from Marvel Super Heroes involving the Infinity Stones, where each stone provides a unique advantage to the player. The X-Factor which was introduced in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 series, and assist attacks are removed. It also features gameplay mechanics from Street Fighter X Tekken, such as gem customization and Switch Cancel combo. ''Infinite will also include a cinematic story experience; single-player modes, such as Training, Mission, and Arcade Mode; and online multiplayer with ranked and casual matches, global leaderboards, and online lobbies with spectating. Roster Note: Bold denotes new fighters. Playable 'Marvel' *Captain America *'Captain Marvel' *Iron Man 'Capcom' *'Mega Man X' *Morrigan *Ryu Development and release Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite was officially unveiled during Sony's PlayStation Experience event in December 2016,4 with a planned release of 2017 on PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows.5 According to Marvel Comics and Capcom representatives, the decision to change the three-on-three battle system from the series' previous iteration was considered for a long time before ultimately settling on two-on-two fights for the sake of accessibility.2 Capcom's Director of Production, Michael Evans, sought to give casual Marvel vs. Capcom fans the ability to get into the game without being overwhelmed by introducing a more manageable two-character system.2 To expand the number of options for players, the "X-Factor" and assist attack mechanics from Marvel vs. Capcom 3 were removed in favor of the six Infinity Stones to provide teams with additional customization, and utilizes Switch Cancel combo, akin to Street Fighter X Tekken.2 Marvel and Capcom compared the Infinity Stones to the "Groove System" used in Capcom vs. SNK 2.2 Capcom's goal with the Infinity Stones was to create a level playing field by acting as a comeback enabler, and allowing players to compensate for their characters' deficiencies and enhance their strong points.2 Trivia *This is the first installment in the Marvel vs. Capcom series to include an alternate version of Mega Man as a playable character, not counting Zero's X costume in UMvC3. *This is the first Marvel vs Capcom game to feature the Infinity Stones as a major mechanic. *This game marks the return of an incarnation of Mega Man in a game published by Capcom since Mega Man 10, 7 years prior. This also marks the return of Mega Man X in a Capcom-published game after 11 years, with Mega Man: Maverick Hunter X. Category:Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Category:Games